luis_sanchez_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dioxide
Lord Dioxide '''is a Nightmare and a Dark Dreamkeeper of Battles of Darkness to Taking over the world and develop a Nightmare. He's an Alternative Version of "Mace" from setting the Future. The creator and writer of Lord Dioxide are Luis Sanchez Jr. This character inspires Darth Vader and even Kylo Ken from the Star Wars Trilogy. This was becoming the Best Culture References Characters of 2017. Appearance Into his Armor by a knight was coming from the 12th Century to Metal 100% Carnality, a Black suit is made out of Fabric, Legs to the cover armor into a high Metal and Chrome Version, Arms Gloves is armor to make up of Metal and into Chrome, Boots are colored black and made up of Fabric, Cape is colored blacked to made up of Fabric, The Helmet looks like a Shark RAW Helmet 2016 edition is colored black made up of Carbon, ears to his helmet protected, The armor into the height is up, and Breath Changer Air Voice Mask into a Mass of Powers of Magic. Personality For his head that he was Analytical with all the stuff that he have and make him feel Anger to everyone, and Not exactly. He is the one with the Unnatural things to hear and seeing thing with Lord Dioxide's Openness by his old friend, Named Bast. Back around years ago, he was a Optimist and Seeing bright things. Like Bast, he was a Troublemaker from the law back then. Now he is protecting the law from Anduruna and more worlds as a Nightmare Amiable into the Darkness. Powers and Abilities '''Purple Magic Lighting Power: For his powers, it's Sharing Abilities can using with 95% charging of Nightmare darkness to the death by killing the color of shadows into Purple mixed to it, and Dark Magic to its success. Healing and Precipices: Until he was damaged or Destroyed his Life support systems on his body parts, He can healing until he will finish the fights or wars during the battlefield by Charging 100% power healing to its Precipices. Quotes * (Best quotes of 2017) "Controlling your Spirit on Facing the Nightmares is No Match." * "I'd Be Watching." Trivia * Lord Dioxide's Helmet looks like the Bear Resembles to Fuse from Rainbow Six Operators by the Spetsnaz. * Lord Dioxide Inspires from Darth Vader and Dioxide is a Parody of some different origins. The original is Darth Vader By George Lucas. * The Helmet is actually the Big References to the Shark RAW 2016 Motorcycle helmet. But The creator named Luis was rewriting the Script with his helmet is so much Known is Lord Dioxide. * The Funny References to Lord Dioxide Character Details like the Same from Charlie Sheen's The Wraith by the 80's Costume looks so much Different to the helmet and Wrath's Suit. * David Hopkinson was supposed to using the comment for Lord Dioxide says "Cash and checks break-in necks, Kill them all that Dioxides." * Dioxide has a lot of Theories going on into the Internet, and More references for Lord Dioxide has to be "Mace". In the Alternative Timeline from the Fanfic and also states Canon. * Lord Dioxide into like a Darth Vader's Clothing design References from Star Wars. * Ones of the Fans know that Lord Dioxide has some Awesome Design better than "Kylo Ren" from Star Wars. Also that Cape was so Fabric. * His real name used to be "Dioxide" from February 2016 by the same titled "Dioxide" Script. * Lord Dioxide might appear in his Funny meme Cereal box called "Dioxide Flakes." * Luis Sanchez Jr. has made a concept art with Darth Vader, and Superman to make a Crossovers over from Lord Dioxide fighting battles. * The Lord Dioxide costume is finished from the Actual film and also DK Halloween Contest during October 23rd, 2017. Also, the working of the costume is already done. * During a NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series event from Devil's Bowl Speedway. The owner was giving the race named "Dreamkeepers Dioxide 150" Event from ROBLOX and the photo shoot footage has a Lord Dioxide racing Suit Version. References # Dreamkeepers Dioxide (2017 Webcomic/Comic Book) # The Halloween Party 2017! # DK Dioxide (Papermation Video) # Best Quotes of 2017 from Luis's Showcase # Rise of Lord Dioxide (Movie) # Dioxide (2016 Script) # NTMCS Season 4 (ROBLOX Devil's Bowl Speedway) # T-Mobile Halloween Costume Contest 2017 (Twitter) Category:Characters Category:Nightmare